A LCD monitor is usually used in a notebook computer, the LCD monitor used in the notebook computer should be supplied with a power from a battery or an external dc (direct current) power supply due to characteristics of the notebook computer.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional LCD monitor used in a desktop computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional LCD monitor used in the desktop computer includes a power input section 10 and a LCD module 20. The power input section 10 includes an AC input section 12, an ac-to-dc rectifier 14 and a dc-to-dc converter 16. The LCD module 20 includes a dc-to-ac inverter 22, a backlight unit 23, a dc-to-dc converter 24 and a LCD panel section 25.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, an external dc power supply—i.e. an adaptor—is still used for the LCD monitor of the desktop computer. An exterior of the LCD monitor used in the desktop computer does not look neat because an external power supply is equipped with the LCD monitor by connecting the external dc power supply to the LCD monitor of the desktop computer.
In addition, a power is supplied from the external power supply, and then the power is converted into a power having a different power level appropriate for the LCD module, so that the power efficiency is reduced.